Minutes from Community Meeting regarding 150 Otis on 3-25-08
A Community Meeting was held on March 25, 2008 at 150 Otis at 5:00 PM to discuss the closure of Buster's Place and the opening up of 150 Otis to handle certain services. The meeting was run by HSA personnel, with speakers from DPH, HOT, or other agencies. * Buster's Place will close on March 31. * 150 Otis will continue to operate as a storage facility for individuals, holding clothes and personal items for 6 months -- storage facility hours 9 AM - 4 PM * 150 Otis (storage area) will be closed from 4 PM - 7 PM * From 7 PM - 12 AM midnight (7 days/week) the storage area will re-open to take shelter reservations for city shelters, except not for reservations at 150 Otis (see new beds below) * Starting April 1, St. Vincent de Paul will open a 24 hour shelter and drop-in center at 150 Otis in space next to storage area * 30-40 chairs will be available, and approximately 32 beds * 24 hour access * TB testing will be required before clients can use facility. However, if someone is using chair for sitting only, no TB test is required. If someone is sleeping in a chair, TB test is required. * 150 Otis is not a "swap-for-swap" of services at Buster's Place. Some services will not transfer, but 150 Otis will have beds which BP didn't have. ** On April 1 HSA will announce what services will be available * No women will be accepted for services at 150 Otis because there is only 1 bathroom for male use only. * Next Door has agreed to add 10 beds for female use, 18 years and older, 6 month stay and case managed ** Even if client is currently DOS'd from Next Door, can be admitted through new arrangement ** HOT is currently checking female Buster's Place clients for possible placement in new ND beds; especially most vulnerable * Question from audience: 150 Otis is 40 chairs only, and Buster's was averaging 150-200 people a night--what happens to the 160 people? ** Answer from HSA: City has a tight budget and is trying to work out arrangements with other centers, but nothing planned at moment. MAP van will operate a system where people needing beds will be transported to available shelter when shelter beds are dropped, made available through canceled reservation. MAP will do this from 11 PM - 5 AM. System is currently being reviewed for improvements, known to have problems getting those dropped beds to people waiting for them. * Question: The 160 people are especially vulnerable because they may not have TB test or have other issues that keep them from using main shelters. Buster's was good for them and need some replacement. ** Answer from HSA: Same answer as before. * Question: Someone was confused about the time periods for the TB test. Is it once a year, or 9 months, or 12 weeks? There wasn't a clear answer to the question. * The beds will be made available on March 31 at 3:00 PM, and will open on April 1 at 8:00 PM * 150 Otis will officially operate from April 1 - June 30. There is no current plan what will happen after June 30, however Board of Supervisors and Mayor have passed a Standard of Care legislation that requires a 24 hour drop-in center, so something will probably get opened on July 1, but no official HSA comment. * Question from audience: How many women use Buster's Place? ** Answer: About 10-20 per day. The meeting ended around 5:40 PM. If there are corrections or additions, please feel free to Edit this page. Category:Resource